A Vacation of Complete and Utter Chaos
by DragonRider13025
Summary: AU. Roxas and his family take an RV trip across the country. Will it be the vacation that Roxas has been dreading, or will a certain redhead flip his WHOLE experience upside down? Yaoi Akuroku RikuxSora? slight SoraxKairi
1. Oh hell no

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**WARNING: YAOI!!! AKUROKU AND RIKUXSORA!**

**RATING MAY GO UP!!**

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"IT'S TODAY! IT'S TODAY! IT'S TODAAAAY!!!"

Roxas groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He could hear his overly-hyper twin brother bound through the hallways as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT TODAY IS FINALLY HERE!!! ROXAS!!"

Roxas literally cringed as his name rang through the walls. He snuggled deeper into the warmth of his blankets. Roxas was NOT a morning person. In fact, many say that he was the complete opposite of his twin brother, Sora. Ironic, isn't it?

Then Roxas heard something that sounded suspiciously like his door was kicked open. Sigh. Maybe if he didn't move he could turn invisible.

"ROXAS!!! ROXAS ROXAS ROXAAAAAS!!!" Sora bolted from said door and leaped onto Roxas' bed and started jumping up and down.

Roxas cursed under his breath as his body flew up and down off the bed.

"SORA!!" Roxas had enough as he sprang upright, blankets wrapped tightly around his arms. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

Sora stopped bouncing on the bed and plopped down on his butt near the edge. His deep sapphire blue eyes shining with excitement as he looked at his blonde brother.

Roxas glared at his cinnamon haired twin. He could tell by the way Sora was shifting around so much, that something was gonna happen. Something that HE wasn't gonna like.

"What is wrong with you? Did mom let you eat the sugared cereal again?" Roxas asked flatly, half serious.

Sora clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes in a girly fashion. Honestly, Roxas still couldn't believe that Sora had a girlfriend. But it wasn't like he could say anything, he himself hasn't had a girlfriend since sixth grade.

"Ro-xas…" he whined, "Do you honestly forget what's happening today?" he said bouncing up and down anxiously.

Roxas blinked.

"Roxas!" Sora huffed. "We're going on the super fantastic awesomely amazing trip today!!! For two weeks!!! All the way to California!! Remember now!?"

Roxas groaned and dragged his hands down his face. He forgot all about that trip. His mom had it planned for weeks! But that still didn't make Roxas want to actually go. In fact, he would rather sit home on his lazy ass all day and play video games. It's not like Roxas was ungrateful, it's just that…

It was a road trip…across the country…in a RV! Can you believe it!? An RV!! It would have embarrassed Roxas worst then the marshmallow bowling incident that happened at Riku's twelfth birthday party. Seriously…don't ask.

"Ugh, I can't believe mom is making us do this stupid road trip to Hell." Roxas grumbled as he rubbed his palms over his eyes.

Sora pouted and delicately hopped off the bed.

"Aww, come on Roxas! It's not that bad! I mean Riku's coming!" he practically squealed.

Roxas resisted the urge to slap Sora on the back of the head. Instead he chose to sigh hopelessly at his brother's stupidity.

"Sora, of course Riku's coming, so is his mom, duh!" Roxas said, wrapping his blankets closer as the warmth seeped out.

Their mom Brittany, and Riku's mom, Brielle, were best friends since their high school days. So it was only natural that Sora and Riku would be best friends since birth. Well almost, Riku was two years older then Sora, but that didn't matter. They were inseparable.

The only time Roxas hung out with Riku, was when Sora was with them, other then that… um yeah, nothing really. Hey, Roxas had his own friends too!!

Okay, he lied. Roxas only had ONE friend, his best friend.

Axel Schmitt.

Axel and Riku were in the same grade, juniors to be precise. While Roxas and Sora were mere freshmen. They all went to the same school of Twilight High, and they usually met up with each other at lunch.

He first met Axel in middle school. Eh, long story short, Axel saved him from the school bully Seifer. They were pals ever since.

Anyways… His mom said that they would each be able to bring one friend along with them on the trip. It was easy enough to put that Roxas would ask Axel to come along. But it surprised him that Axel's mom actually let him go.

At first Roxas thought that Axel would only come because he felt bad for Roxas, but later, Roxas found out that Axel had already been packed for days in anticipation. He laughed as he thought about his pyromaniac of a friend. Yes, Axel liked to play with fire.

Sora looked at his brother with his head tilted to the side curiously.

"Umm, hellooo? Roxas? Anybody home?" he waved his hand in front of Roxas' face for good measure.

Roxas snapped out of his inner monologging and whipped his head at Sora almost too quickly.

"What?" he asked obliviously.

Sora put his hand on his hip.

"Come on! Mom wants us downstairs!! That was half the reason I came up here in the first place." He said giggling to himself. He spun around quickly and frolicked out the door.

Roxas grimaced as he angrily threw his comforter off his body. He shivered slightly as the chill air settled around him. He flipped onto his stomach and began stretching limbs like a cat. He let out a content sigh and slid off the bed.

He padded over to his dresser and opened the drawers, pulling out whatever was on top. He quickly stripped of his boxers and shirt, and pulled on the clean clothes. He got a whiff of the laundry detergent his mom used as he slid a tight long-sleeved shirt over his head.

He strode over to the mirror to quickly glance over himself. His golden blonde hair stuck up to one side as usual, he ruffled his hair roughly and tried to pat it down, but it refused to cooperate with him. It still remained the same, mocking him. He grabbed his checkered wristband off his desk as he walked out the door.

Down in the kitchen, their mom Brittany was talking on the phone excitingly to Brielle. Her shoulder length, dirty blonde hair tied loosely in a rough ponytail. She was bouncing around the kitchen with her cell phone glued to her ear as she served her children breakfast.

"Mom! Sora won't give me the syrup!!" cried a ten year-old blonde girl. She pouted at her syrupless waffles with teary eyes.

Brittany grunted and told Riku's mom that she would call her back. She threw the dish rag she was holding over onto her shoulder as she pocketed her cell phone.

"Sora." She said lowly. "Give your little sister the syrup, I hate how you always torment her!" she said rubbing her temples.

Sora swallowed the waffles he was chewing on and closed the syrup cap. He licked his lips happily and handed it over the table to his little sister.

"Here ya go Namine!" Namine shyly took the bottle. Sora smiled evilly. "You owe me a noggie later though."

Namine visibly paled and she clung to the syrup bottle like a life line.

"Mooooooooooom!"

"I'm just kidding Nami!!" Sora laughed off, patting her blonde hair from across the table, "So! You ready for the best trip EVA!?!" He shouted as he half leapt onto the table.

Namine's eyes brightened.

"Oh yes! Of course!" She giggled as she poured syrup on her slightly burnt waffles. "I told all my friends about it! They're all excited for me!" Her laughter died a bit as she glanced over to her mom. "But I still don't understand why I couldn't have one of MY friends come!!" She said pouting at her mother.

Brittany sighed as she picked up Sora's empty plate from the table.

"Na-mine!" she sang. "We've already been through this!"

"But mooooom!! How come Sora and Roxas get to have their friends on the trip!?" Namine asked rudely.

"Because sweetie, Sora and Roxas are fifteen and you're only ten." She said smartly as she started scrubbing Sora's dirty plate.

Namine "hmph'd" and shoved a forkful of waffle in her mouth and chomped angrily. Sora sniggered and Namine shot him the toughest glare a ten year-old could muster.

"Shut up Sowa!" she said through a mouthful of waffle. "Mommy wouldn't let you take Kairi!"

Sora's face fell slightly at the comment and she simply shrugged.

"Mom doesn't want my girlfriend to come cause we'd be kissing all the time!!" he said is a mushy voice.

"Ew." Namine's nose wrinkled. "Grown-ups are gross!" she said frowning.

Sora let out a breath and put his hands behind his head and leaned back on his chair.

"Ah, well, Riku's coming anyways! We haven't been hanging out as much since I started dating!" he grinned. "It'll be just like old times."

Namine smiled and nodded, her cheeks full of waffle.

"Ya. That would be great! Riku's nice." She said the last part quieter as her face tinged a slight pink. Sora laughed. Everyone knew that Namine had a little crush on Sora's best friend. It was cute.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs as Roxas finally decided to join his family.

Brittany smiled warmly as Roxas entered the kitchen and sat next to Namine. He was still rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Awww!" Brittany cooed, gazing lovingly at the table while she was hugging her dish rag.

All of her children looked at her like she was on crack. Roxas even looked up.

"You are all so cute, when you're together at the table!" she said preparing some breakfast for Roxas, smiling to herself.

Roxas groaned as rolled his eyes.

Brittany pouted and walked over to him, slamming the plate of food in front of him.

"You just ruined the moment." She said to Roxas as she looked him in the eye. Roxas just glared at her. She sighed. "Roxas come on! You're the only one who isn't excited about the trip!!"

Roxas picked up a fork and started poking his waffles.

"Well this whole thing is stupid to begin with…" he said, hating the world at the moment.

"I thought you would be excited about missing two weeks of school." She said dejected, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you wanna spend time with your family?"

"What's the point if dad isn't even coming…" Roxas rested his elbow on the table and leaned on his hand as he propped his head up.

Brittany took her rag and whipped it at the back of Roxas' head. Namine and Sora snickered but immediately went silent when Brittany shot a glare at them.

"Roxas! Your father is going on a business trip! It's really important and he had to go if he wanted to keep his job. Besides, it'll just be me and Brielle watching over you guys! We're easy going! Won't that be fun?" Roxas just stared at her. Brittany whacked him with the rag again. "Eat your waffles honey."

Roxas slowly started to nibble on the end of a waffle. He wasn't very hungry. His life has ended for all he knew. It was going to be complete and utter chaos for the next two weeks.

Namine poked Roxas gently in the side of his ribs. Roxas jumped and clutched his side. He turned towards Namine angrily.

"What?!" He hissed.

Namine giggled about Roxas' weak spot. Everybody knew that if you just poked him in the side, it would make him jump five feet. He was extremely ticklish, but he HATED to admit it.

"Um…" she twirled her pale blonde hair around her finger. "Why don't you wanna go? You're making everyone sad!" she said pouting again.

Roxas sighed and smiled slightly. He ruffled Namine's hair, ignoring her shrieks of protest.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think this trip is gonna be boring." He retorted, biting his waffle.

Namine cocked her head to the side, her blonde hair bouncing slightly.

"But, at least you get to have Axel come! Mommy wouldn't let me have any of my friends over!!" She complained.

Roxas thought for a moment and laughed to himself. She was right, it would probably be five million times worse if his best friend wasn't coming.

"Thanks Nami!" he patted her hair as she looked at him confused. He shoved the rest of his waffle into his mouth and grabbed his black backpack that was leaning against the wall. "Ready to go Sora?" he asked, pulling on his checkered Vans.

"Ya! Hold on!" Sora grabbed one of the uneaten waffles remaining on Roxas' plate and shoved it into his mouth. He grabbed his red shoulder bag off the couch while pulling on his yellow and gray sneakers. He hopped over to Roxas. "Ready!" he said saluting, munching on the waffle hanging from his mouth.

"Okay! Mom! We're leaving!" Roxas said as he opened the front door.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!!" Brittany rushed over to her boys and quickly kissed them both on the forehead, they both groaned in union. "Now, boys! Don't forget that me and Brielle are picking up you, Riku, AND Axel from school, okay? We're gonna be leaving early for the trip! We're gonna pick up the RV today!" She said looking at them both as her arms rested on both of their shoulders.

Roxas wiped his forehead. "Yeah, yeah. We know!"

Brittany gave them a quick one armed hug and then shoved them out the door.

"Hurry up you two! You'll miss the bus!" She yelled before closing the door.

Roxas and Sora rolled their eyes and started walking down the sidewalk to the end of their urban street.

Back inside, Brittany faced Namine who was still eating her waffles. She blew a strand of dirty blonde hair out of her face and sat down at the table.

"Hi mommy!" Namine said happily. She didn't have to leave for school until another half hour.

Brittany smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey Namine, wanna skip school and help Riku's mommy and me pick up the RV? I'll even let you pick out the color!" she said slyly, her bright blue eyes gleaming.

Namine's similar eyes lit up as a wide smile tugged on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dude! I'm so excited!! I can't fucking wait!!" announced a tall crimson haired boy. His long skinny arms pumped into the air as he let out a whoop.

"Axel…" Roxas warned. "Why do you always have to attract attention to yourself!" he glanced around the lunch room to see several people sneaking glances at the pair sitting across from each other.

"Heh, sorry man!" His acid green eyes brimmed with amusement of how easily Roxas gets flustered. "It's just that my dad never takes me on vay-kay!" Roxas rolled his eyes at the word Axel uses for 'vacation'.

"Yeah…" Roxas' eyes fell a bit. "Sorry about the divorce. I always thought your parents loved each other, it was just so sudden."

Axel waved him off, still grinning.

"Don't worry bout it, my dad is still awesome! It was my mom who cheated on my dad after all!" he said leaning back on his chair and balancing on the back two legs. "My mom was a hoe."

"You shouldn't talk about her like that, I mean, she's still your mom." Roxas said idly, munching on a chip that he snuck from Axel.

"Well, DUH! You're mom is awesome! She lets you do whatever you want! I'm so fucking glad I'm comin' on vay-kay with you Rox!! It's gonna be sweeeet!" he said resting his feet on the table, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Roxas nodded and smiled at his tattooed friend. He just sighed happily, glad to finally be with his best friend.

"Well, I'm glad you're coming with me. Otherwise it would have just been my family and Riku's." Roxas said flicking a piece of food off the table at some random kid.

"Oh, that reminds me." Axel said as he scratched the side of his face. "How's Kairi and Sora doin'?"

Roxas huffed and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know…mom wouldn't let Sora bring her because she's a girl, ya know? She's probably afraid that her teenage boys with be taken over by our raging hormones." Roxas laughed a bit, but it died slowly since he got no response from Axel. His red headed friend simply stared at him with a look that Roxas couldn't quite determine. "Axel…you okay?" Roxas asked tapping on Axel's black converse that still rested upon the table.

Axel slowly looked away from Roxas and his gaze trailed to the floor. Roxas' brows furrowed.

"Yo Axel!" He barked, annoyed. Axel seemed to snap out a trance.

"Huh? Oh! What up Roxy?" He asked cheerfully. His mood just took a serious swing. Roxas eyed him suspiciously.

"Eh, never mind, it's not important." Roxas said quickly, shaking his head.

An awkward silence fell over the lunch table.

Axel clicked his tongue and looked at the ceiling, wondering how much of the shit they call cafeteria food was flung up there. They leave nasty brown stains after the food fell back down. He smiled when he saw the demented smiley face he and Roxas made earlier in the year by catapulting ketchup on the ceiling with spoons. Roxas tried to start conversation again.

"So um-"

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!

"HO SHIT!" Axel yelped as he lost balance on his chair and fell down to the cafeteria floor.

"AXEL!!" Roxas flew out of his own chair and climbed over the plastic table in a hurry. He jumped down and knelt next to Axel who was clutching his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Shit! Fuck! Ow!" He hissed, biting his tongue to keep from groaning in pain. "What the hell was that!?" he asked rubbing his head furiously.

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him up to his feet. He looked around and saw that everyone's attention was turned towards the huge window that took up the whole wall. It was in the front of the school so if you looked out you would see the parking lot.

Ignoring Axel's pained curses, Roxas stood on his tippy-toes and tried to crane his neck around the people in front of his view. He huffed angrily and turned back to Axel, who's eyes were clenched tightly.

BLEEEEEEEP!!! BLEEEEEEEP!!! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!

A loud horn blared through the school. Roxas winced and Axel opened one eye to see where the noise was coming from.

For some reason, everyone started laughing as the continued to look outside. Roxas stomped the ground like a spoiled princess who didn't get her matching sugar ponies. He damned the heavens for giving him such a short body.

"Axel! I can't see!!" He glared as Axel tried to hold back a laugh, "You're taller! Can you see anything outside?" Roxas asked, curiosity creeping into his mind. He watched as Axel stood up to his full height, practically a full foot taller then poor Roxas. If he had to guess, he would sat the Axel was one of the tallest people in the whole school. Axel hopped up and down to try and see over the crowd that started to form in front of the massive window.

"Damn! Can't see shit! Come on!" He grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged him to the back of the crowd. Roxas felt his hand heat up as Axel held it tightly, he ignored the reaction and stayed close to Axel as they shoved their way to the front of the cluster.

There were too many people to get through and the other students finally started to push them back. Axel's face lit up as he thought of a plan.

"Quick Roxy!" he kneeled down. "Get on my shoulders!"

"What!? No!" Roxas suddenly felt self conscience. "I'm too heavy." He mumbled, looking away.

Axel rolled his eyes and yanked Roxas' arm. Roxas squeaked as he was lifted easily off the ground and was jammed on top of Axel's shoulders. Axel slowly stood up and the blonde scrambled to keep balance, his face tuning a bit red at the situation. He was holding onto Axel's flaming red locks like reins. Axel's hands gripped Roxas' ankles tightly, the smaller of the two knew that Axel wouldn't drop him. He towered over everyone now! A few faces looked up and looked bewildered once they saw how he was perched on Axel's shoulders.

"Whatcha' see Roxy?" Axel asked, squeezing his ankles. Roxas could feel Axel's voice vibrate through his legs and lower adnominal. He bit his lip and looked out the window.

He froze.

"No fucking way…" Roxas growled, his hands tightening around Axel's hair. Axel winced and hopped a bit to get Roxas' attention. Roxas clung to Axel's head tighter to keep his balance, his heart racing. He glared down at Axel and kicked his legs which thudded against Axel's chest. "Come on! We need to get outside right now…" He said through his teeth.

"Hell no!! We'll get in trouble!" He said turning away from the window and walking out of the crowd. Roxas kicked his legs again.

"When has that ever stopped you before!?" Roxas cried, kicking again. Axel paused.

"True!" he said thinking about it. "And stop kicking me like I'm your horse or something!" Roxas stopped his feet from their rampage. Axel let go of his ankles and gently let Roxas slide down his back and to the ground. Roxas almost tripped over his Vans as he stood back up. He grabbed Axel's hoodie sleeve and tried dragging him to the door.

"Come! Out! Side! Now!" he demanded, giving a tug for each word. Axel laughed as followed Roxas as they exited the cafeteria.

They ran past a teacher who started yelling at them, but the ignored her and proceed to burst out though the front doors of Twilight High.

BLEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Roxas!!! Over here!!"

Both the boys stopped in their tracks at the sight before them.

His mom was hanging out the passenger's window of a HUGE ASS RV. She was waving frantically trying to get his attention. Next to her, was Riku's mom Brielle, honking the horn. One of the side windows opened to reveal a little blonde girl, who also started waving, yelling Roxas' name.

"Hi honey!!!!" his mom shouted at the top of her lungs.

Oh yeah, and the RV was bright pink…

Roxas' face was burning. It was almost as red as Axel's hair. He hung his head and tried to ignore the immense heat radiating off his face. He could hear the people laughing from the cafeteria, he looked over to the window and saw that everyone was pointing and laughing at him. He found his shoes very interesting at the moment.

Axel was speechless. His mouth keep opening and closing like a fish. He slowly took in a deep.

"OH MY GOD!! WE HAVE A GAY BUS!!!!!" Axel shouted at the top of his lungs right in Roxas' face. Then Axel laughed like a mad man, picking up Roxas and twirling him around once or twice. Roxas yelped as he tried to get out of Axel's arms. After Roxas was placed back onto earth, Axel then dropped to his knees dramatically on the concrete. "THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST VAY-KAY EVER!!!" Axel's voice rang through Roxas' head.

Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist in a death grip and ran over to the RV. Roxas following closely behind.

"OMG! I CALL TUMOR!!" He said quickly, raising his hand. Roxas gave him a 'wtf-are-you-on-crack' look.

"Tumor…" Roxas slowly repeated. Axel nodded excitedly.

"Ya! See the part that hangs out over the driver's seat?!" he said pointing to the part of the RV that jutted out above the front seats. Roxas nodded slowly. "Well it's really a bed on the inside, but from the outside it looks like the car had a brain-tumor or something. And I call sleeping there!!"

"Hey! I wanted to sleep there!" Roxas complained.

"Don't worry! We're all gonna have to share beds, so you can both sleep there!" Brittany shouted to them as her body threatened to fall out the window. Her grin almost blinded Roxas. "Now get in!!"

Axel beamed and flung open the door, he bolted inside, still holding onto Roxas' wrist.

The first thing that Roxas noticed was that it was cramped. All the way down to the left was an average sized bed, followed by a small room that contained the toilet and shower. Right across from the door was a small kitchen area. Roxas didn't get to look too long because he was yanked to the right by Axel. Which led to a sitting area. It had a table on one side and a lounge couch on the other.

In the front of the car there was a walkway which led to the driver's seat. Where Brielle was sitting, grinning back at the two boys. In the passenger seat, sat Brittany with a similar grin. Both beaming crazy-psycho mom rays at them.

"Hi Mrs. Skiba!!" Axel said, waving to Brittany. "Ms. Dias!" he said nodding at Brielle. "We call tumor!" he said lifting Roxas and his arm together.

Axel looked up above the driver's seat and saw Namine innocently sitting in the middle of the bed that was placed up onto the over-sized tumor shelf.

"Alright Namine, out!" Axel said, jutting a thumb over his shoulder. "Me and Roxy called tumor!"

Namine shook her head. "No! I wanna sleep up here!"

"Nope! Sorry!" Axel grabbed Namine's sandaled feet and dragged her towards the edge of the bed. She squealed and tried to grip the thin fabric that hugged the tumor's bottom. Axel finally succeeded in detaching Namine from the bed, and he threw her on the couch, where she giggled as she bounced up and down on the cushy softness.

"Yay Rox! We get tops!!" he shouted victoriously, climbing onto the bed/shelf, and proceeded to make himself comfortable. Roxas followed him, struggling to get up. Axel grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hoisted him up next to himself. Axel looked around the tumor.

"Well, it is a little small, for me that is." He paused to laugh at Roxas' face.

Then a 'thump' was heard from outside. Roxas opened the small window and stuck his head out. He laughed a little when he saw Sora hugging the side of the hot pink RV, rubbing his face against it. Riku stood behind him, shaking his head slightly. Apparently he had impaled himself against the vehicle and was now molesting it.

"I love this RV!! I wanna name it Riva!!" Sora said petting it. Riku grabbed his shoulder and gently led him inside. Sora bolted inside and hugged Brittany.

"OHMIGOSH! YOU'RE THE BEST MOMMY EVER!!!" he squealed at the top of his lungs, squeezing Brittany, who just laughed along with Brielle. Sora bounded out of the driver's room and jumped on Riku's back from behind. "WOW RIKU!! ISN'T THIS THE BESTEST!!!" Riku just nodded stiffly as he attempted to walk down the narrow hallway with Sora clinging onto his back.

Roxas laughed and turned towards Axel, who's eyes were fixed on the happy atmosphere below them. He smiled to himself as he hugged his knees. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would….

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok! First chapter done!! Tell me what you think of it so far!! I'm actually on my first day of RV vay-kay right now!!! So that's where I got most of this story idea too!! Also the movie 'RV' man, it's so funny!! Anyways!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! PLEASE!! THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER STORY THAT I'M PLANNING!! C:**


	2. And So It Begins

**A/N: OMG!! I'm sooooooooooo sorry you guys!! I didn't update in soooo long! Plus whenever I tried to work on this chapter I would always get distracted by the Internet! Ah! Curse you ADD! musters Anywaaays, I got to finish this chapter since my mom took away my Internet and I had nothing better to do. : But don't get me wrong! I LOVE this story and I reeeeally wanna finish it so don't think I'm losing interest! I'm just not used to writing such long chapters:B I already have the basic plot down for this but I can still put in some new ideas if I ever get any:D So anyways, guys, hopefully you like this chapter and I'm get started on the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney do!**

**Umm, yeh: What else am I supposed to write up here? Erk. :B**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

However, before the vacation actually started, they still need to get all of their baggage from the houses…

"Hey Axel, can you help me with these boxes?" Namine asked, trying to lift up a cardboard box that she had pushed out from the front door of her house.

"Sure thing!" Axel said, hopping out of the RV. He easily lifted the box and placed it on his shoulder. He grinned down at Namine, who sighed in thanks. He shifted the box's weight. "So what's in here anyways?" He asked, walking towards the RV with Namine following closely at his heels.

"Oh nothing much! Just the food! Mommy said that we're probably gonna pick up some more once we make our first stop!" she said cheerily. She hopped up the steps after Axel and jumped onto the RV's couch. Axel laughed as he placed the box upon the counter.

"You got all your stuff ready Namine?" he asked, picking up his own bag that was thrown carelessly next to Namine. He opened one of the cabinets and roughly shoved his junk in there.

Before they came to Roxas' house, they stopped at Axel's to quickly pick up his clothes and other supplies that he was bringing. He had already had his stuff packed, so all Axel had to do was run into his house and snatch the stuff he had already prepared a gym bag for himself by the door. Let's just say that Axel was looking forward to this trip. They didn't need to stop at Riku's house since his mom already packed his stuff, along with her own.

"Well, my mom said she was gonna get my bag!" Namine said, standing on the couch and pressing her face against the side window. "I just hope she remembers to bring my crayons." She said frowning a bit. Axel smirked at Namine, he sat next to her and looked out the window. Roxas and Sora just exited the house holding their bags over their shoulders. Riku followed behind them, who was carrying one of Sora's bags. Axel laughed to himself, Riku had cared so much about Sora. They balanced each other out so perfectly and one was never seen without the other.

Roxas bounded up the RV stairs and threw his bag at Axel. Laughing, he jumped up onto their bunk. It had been officially dubbed "The Tumor" by Axel. He perched himself on the edge and looked down at Axel smugly.

"You little prick." Axel said grinning evilly. He flung open a cabinet and quickly stuffed Roxas' bag next to his. The cabinet door slammed shut and he jumped onto the Tumor, tackling Roxas.

Roxas squealed and tried to get out from under Axel. Axel flipped Roxas over and straddled his hips. Roxas looked up at him in pure horror.

"Prepare yourself for impending doom Roxas!" he warned, smirking evilly as his acid green eyes shined with mischief.

"No!! Never!!" Roxas cried, trying to look serious, but couldn't suppress his stifling laughter. He grabbed at the sheets underneath him and tried to slide out from under Axel, who just laughed at his attempts.

"You have been bad Roxas Skiba!! And now you must be punished!!" Axel claimed as he started attacking Roxas' sides with his long fingers.

"Haha! No! No!! Stop please- hahahaha!! I-I can't!! Haha! Breathe!! Haha!" Roxas couldn't contain his laughter as he struggled for his voice. "A-Axel!! It hurts! Haha!" He screamed, clawing uselessly at Axel's arms.

"Never Roxas!! You must suffer!!" he breathed, tickling him more. Roxas shrieked and tried to kick his legs free, but Axel shifted his weight back so he was now sitting on his thighs. Roxas' sides started to burn from the insane laughter that kept escaping past his throat.

"Axel! Haha! Stop!" Roxas cried, jerking his hips around to shake off the red headed demon. Axel paid no heed to his word and just laughed at him.

"_KAIRI!!"_

The scream outside made both the boys' heads shoot up and freeze. Roxas took this chance to kick Axel off of him. The pyro rolled off of the blonde and fell off the edge of the Tumor. Roxas panted heavily as he laughed lightly at Axel's pained groans. Once Roxas caught his breath, he jumped down from the Tumor and looked out the window that Namine's face was still pressed against.

They saw Sora throw all his bags over his shoulder and onto Riku. The platinum blonde caught the brunette's sports bag before falling down on his back from the weight. Sora completely ignored Riku and tackled a maroon haired girl who was standing on the sidewalk.

Brittany and Brielle emerged from the house carrying pink and purple bags. Namine squealed and bounded off the couch and out through the door. She ran past Riku, and up to her mother and took one of the pink bags. She hugged it tightly and skipped over to Riku, she grabbed one of his hands and helped him up. Riku flashed her one of his famous 'im-supah-sexy'' grins and her face tinged a slight pink. She looked away quickly and buried her face it her bright pink bag, (which matched the RV by the way).

Roxas opened the side door and Namine rushed in past him. He shook his head smiling before grabbing the railing that ran along the stairs and hung out of the door to watch Sora. Axel followed suit and leaned out behind Roxas. Being taller he could easily see over his best friend's head. Sora was hanging on to a petite girl, who was slightly shorter then himself, picking her up from the ground and twirling her around excitedly.

"Oh Kairi! I'm so glad you visited before I leave for my SUPER long trip!!" He said happily, squeezing the poor girl. He put her down and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"It's only two weeks Sora." She said laughing. "Try not to have too much fun without me you guys!" she said nodding towards Riku, who was standing behind her boyfriend. Riku's face remained emotionless when he nodded back.

"Don't worry Kairi! We'll be back before you know it! I'll even get you a souvenir from the Grand Canyon!" He said smiling. He kissed her gently on the lips and she giggled.

Roxas glanced over to Riku. He seemed a little annoyed. The silver haired boy averted his gaze from his other two childhood friends making-out, scowling at his shoes. Roxas looked at him with slight confusion. _Wouldn't you think that he would be happy for his friends?_

"Okay kiddies! Break it up!" Brielle said flatly, clapping her hands loudly besides Sora's ears. Sora broke apart from Kairi and scratched the back of his head, his cheeks dusted by a faint red color.

"Eh, sorry Ms. Dias." He said, sheepishly. Brielle flipped her curly dark brown hair over her shoulder. She walked up to Riku and ruffled his hair, gaining a 'moooom, you're ruining my hair' and then she trudged past Axel and Roxas, who were still standing in the doorway. Sora tuned back to Kairi and kissed her quickly on the nose. "Well, I guess I'll see you again in two weeks!" Sora let go of her hands and ran into the RV. Riku went in after him and Brittany bolted around to the passenger's seat.

Kairi laughed and started waving as the engine started. The RV, shaking and clanging, lurched forwards. Riku and Sora were standing up and the lost balance when the RV suddenly accelerated. Sora fell into the back of Riku's knees, which made the silver haired boy's legs give out. He fell back and landed on top of the small brunette.

"Eep!! Riku!" Sora laughed, trying to shove the older boy's legs off his head. "You're so heavy!" Riku blinked, then started laughing. Namine smiled to herself, she was glad that Riku had finally started to cheer up.

Riku swung his legs off of Sora and planted them on the floor. He reached up to the counter and grabbed the edge to pull himself up. He laughed a little to himself, "Well, that's a great way to start off a road trip." He said tapping Sora with the shoe.

Sora groaned and flipped over. He reached out his hands and waved them out to Riku. "Meh! Riku, help me up!" he said, laughing a bit. Riku grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Sora stumbled forward and laughed. They both jumped as the gears of the engine suddenly started grinding together loudly. They both look towards the front of the car and see that Brielle was attempting to change gears. Brittany reached out to help her but only succeeded in getting her hands slapped away.

"Woo, well," Sora plopped down on the seat by the table, blowing the bangs out of his eyes. "How long are we gonna be on the road for mom?" he asked as Riku took a seat across from him.

"Well, our first stop is the great state of Ohio!!" Brittany said, turning back to face the children. It'll take EIGHT hours just to get there!" she said, beaming.

Everyone groaned. "But mooooom!" Namine whined. "Why do we have to go to Ohio anyways?" She moaned.

"Cause! We're gonna have a great time there! We have something planned!" she said grinning. "But on the way there, you can look out the window and enjoy the scenery!" Everyone looked at her like they wanted to strangle her. She rolled her eyes. "Or you can watch movies or play video games." She said defeated, "I packed the DVD's and the games are in the yellow bag that's under the sink."

"Score! I call first player!" Axel shouted, leaping down from the Tumor and beating everyone to the sink. Axel whipped the cupboard door open and it smacked loudly against the wall. Roxas winced at the sickening sound and his eyebrow twitched as Axel ripped the bag out with more then enough force, causing the redhead to fall back on his butt. Sora huffed impatiently.

"Well fine! Then I get second player!" Sora declared as Axel placed the bag on the table in front of him. Sora unzippered the bag, only to be faced with a mountain of tangled wires. He tugged on a few of the black coils before whining, "Riiiikuuu!"

"I'm right here Sora." He said a monotone flatly. Sora blinked and looked at Riku sitting across from him, where he has been sitting for the past five minutes. Sora got a sweat drop.

"Help?" Was all the small brunette could say, as he scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. Everybody knew that Riku could never say no to Sora. Axel laughed as Riku started untangling the wires, grumbling to himself. After a few minutes of watching Riku struggle with the wire, Axel got bored.

"Well not that this isn't fun you guys, but tell me when you're done." He said turning around and climbing back up to the Tumor, where Roxas was waiting patiently for him. He hit his head on the ceiling and cursed. Riku chuckled evilly under his breath when he heard Axel's head thump against the hard plastic ceiling. Rubbing his head, Axel chose to lay down next to Roxas instead of sitting up like the blonde was doing.

Sora perked his head over Riku, "Mommy? Where is everyone sleeping?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in a cute way, which made Riku shift around in his seat. He muttered darkly to himself as he tried to concentrate on his project.

Brittany tapped her chin and looked back at her son. "Well, nobody is gonna get their own bed, that's for sure!" Roxas blushed slightly as the idea of him and Axel sharing a bed actually settled into his mind. He never had to share a bed with anyone before. "Brielle, Namine, and me, otherwise known as 'the girls'," she said using finger quotes, "will be sharing the big bed down at the end!" She said pointing to the queen sized bed down at the very end of the hallway. Namine let out a girly squeal as she bounded off the couch and ran to the end of the short hallway. She jumped on the bed and started rolling around on it, as if claiming her territory.

"As for the rest of you…" she said continuing. "You and Riku will be sleeping on the couch, don't worry it pulls out." She said reassuringly with a wave of her hand. Sora sighed of relief, the couch was pretty small to begin with. "And as everybody knows," she said with a hint of sarcasm, "That Axel and Roxas are sharing the bunk." She said pointing directly above her.

"Ahem!" Axel peered his head over the edge of the buck and faced Brittany upside down. "It prefers the term 'Tumor'. It does have a name you know. I hath dubbed thee Tumor." He said, in a serious tone.

Brittany rolled her eyes and flicked him on the squarely on the forehead. "Yeah, yeah." She said ignoring the complaints Axel was emitting. Axel pulled himself back up and faced Roxas.

"You're mom is a beast." He said with his eyes closed, rubbing his forehead.

Roxas laughed and pushed him over with his foot. "Stay on your side!" he said laughing as Axel rolled into the side of the little window that was on both sides of the Tumor.

A few minutes later Riku had set up the Xbox 360, without much help from Sora and the others. Axel and Roxas grabbed the wireless controllers and so they could play while lounging up in the Tumor. The gaming system had been hooked up to the small TV that was built into one of the corners. Like the kind you usually see in the dentist's office and shit.

"Let's play Halo you guys!" Sora said while he dug through the bottom of the bag where all the games were held. He finally located the game and opened the case with a pop. "Here Riku!" He said happily, handing the older boy the disc. Sora plopped down onto the couch, clutching his controller tightly. Riku slid in the disc and took a seat next to his younger friend.

Roxas watched as the game started up, he was fourth player, and that sucked. No one ever wanted to be fourth player, it was just somewhere in the unwritten laws of gaming that fourth player would always play the worst…and that sucked.

**XXXXXXXI'M A LINEXXXXXXX**

After they played Halo for a while, Brielle announced that they were leaving their home state. The boys whooped distractedly as they continued to kill each other in their game. Namine however, jumped on her bed and leaned against the window that was on the back of the RV.

"Bye New Jersey!" she said waving franticly as they passed a big sign that said 'Welcome to Pennsylvania'.

Yeah, they lived in Jersey, sue me.

A couple hours later Brittany and Brielle were happily participating in the road rage fiasco. Honking the horn and calling every person they saw an asshole, while Namine settled herself behind the table. She was crudely coloring a picture she had sketched of everyone riding on top of a pink RV. Riku and Sora decided to play co-op mode on Halo, so Axel and Roxas were entertaining themselves while they sat atop the Tumor.

They were playing all the little hand games that the girls in first grade always played when they had free time. You know, back when they were SO cool that even the guys learned how to play them. Every once in a while they would mess up the rhyme or clap the wrong way. Much to Namine's displeasure, she would have to go up there and teach them the right way to do it. She would always say 'If you don't know how to do it, then don't even bother ruining it!' It took them a whole half hour to get 'Miss Mary Mack' down.

"You guys are so gay." Sora said, plainly, not taking his eyes off the screen. Roxas stopped in mid clap to scoff. Axel slapped him in the face by mistake, (he was attempting to do Patty Cake with his eyes closed).

Roxas turned towards Axel with an 'oh no you didn' look. Axel finally opened his eyes and totally ignored Roxas' soul piercing glare. He turned to Sora and frowned.

"Oh yeah, well you're just jealous that you don't have these mad hand-and-eye coordination skillz!" he said as he started to clap and slap his knees and chest at a fast pace as if to show off.

Roxas laughed. "Axel, stop being an idiot." Axel glanced over to Roxas and considered listening to him, but not before he yanked off his shoe and pelted it at the back of Sora's head.

"Ow!" Sora's head flew forward as the force of the shoe made contact with the back of his skull. He dropped his controller on the table and started to cradle his head, muttering curses to himself. Axel tumbled back laughing, while Roxas looked down at his brother worriedly. Riku paused the game and stood up, his eyes covered by the shadow of his bangs.

"Oh shit!" Axel yelped, crawling to the far end of the tumor. Roxas stared blankly as Riku picked up Axel's matted black converse that had ricocheted off of Sora's head and had landed in the sink. Axel threw the blankets over himself, taking cover. Roxas scooted over to his side of the Tumor away from Axel and watched as Riku cocked his arm back and aimed. Axel peeked over the blankets, just to see what was happening, and he was immediately smacked in the face with his shoe. Roxas swore that it had gone so fast that he felt a gust of wind once it zipped by his face. Axel's head snapped back so fast that Roxas actually thought that Riku broke his neck. Axel let out a howl as he flew back and clutched his face.

"Axel!!" Roxas crawled over to Axel and hovered over him, unsure to help him or not. He DID start it after all. Down below, Riku calmly took his seat again and unpaused the game and continued playing like nothing happened.

"Roxas…!" Axel choked, still holding his nose and reaching out dramatically towards his blonde friend. "This is the end! Go on without me!" He paused to cough a few times.

"Axel! You're bleeding!" Roxas said panicking. He helped Axel sit up, blood pouring out his nose and over his fingers. Axel removed his bloody hands from his face and sniffed. Roxas winced as he saw some of the blood spurt out of his nostril and flecked onto his shirt. Roxas wrinkled his nose as the blood continued to gush out of Axel. Finally shaking his head, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up…" he said jumping down from the Tumor. Axel followed slowly, careful not to get his blood on anything. He shot Riku a small glare as he passed him. Riku paid no attention to the poor redhead.

"What's happening back there!?" Brittany shouted as she struggled to read a folded paper map.

"Ah, nothing, Axel is just bleeding!" Roxas yelled back, soaking some paper towels with the faucet water.

Brittany snapped the paper stubbornly, "Alright continue whatever the hell you're doing…" She said, not even bothering to look back.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his mother and rung the excess water out of towel. Axel sat on the couch, looking at the floor, his hands hung limply as they rested on his knees. Roxas bit his lip and approached him slowly. He reached out and tapped Axel lightly on the shoulder. His head snapped up and he looked around like he didn't know where he was. Then he seemed to relax when he spotted Roxas, he took the damp paper towel that the blonde was offering him. He mumbled a thanks as he wiped his face roughly with it. Roxas sighed and sat next to him. Once Axel had finished, he tossed the now stained red, towel in the trash can. Roxas watched silently as Axel got up and started to wash the blood off his hands using the sink.

"You know…" Roxas started, scratching his ankle with his other foot. "It was pretty funny how Riku nailed you with your own shoe." He flicked his eyes up to Axel.

Axel raised his eyebrows, then laughed. "You no good dirty traitor!! Whose side are you on anyways?" Axel said before he dived onto the frantic blonde and trapped him in a head lock.

"AH! Axel!! Stop!" Roxas laughed and tried to kick Axel in the shin, but preferably in between the legs. _Jeez, is Axel bipolar or what? _Roxas asked himself, grinning. He grabbed his best friend's slim arms and ripped himself back out of Axel's arms and out of the death hold. He shook his head and blinked as his hair stuck out more then usual, fizzled by static electricity. _I guess all that friction against Axel's hoodie fried up my hair._ He thought ruffling his own hair and laughed as he heard the crackling of electric against his fingers.

Axel burst out laughing, falling back onto the couch. "Oh Christ! Roxas!" Roxas pouted at him, cause the pyromaniac to laugh at him louder. The blonde's hair was poofed out in all directions and it looked like a porcupine crawled onto his head and died. "You look so retarded!" Axel said, clutching his sides.

Sora, who had looked away from his game to see what the commotion was about, started giggling to himself as he spotted his brother. Roxas shot him a glare, like his brother betrayed him, or something. Even Riku was smirking amusingly at the angry Roxas. He heard a clicking sound and he looked back at Axel to see that he had his cell phone out and he was taking pictures of Roxas with it. He growled and Axel was biting his knuckle to kill down his laughing.

"Oh come on you guys!" Roxas groaned and tried to press down his hair angrily. His face burned with embarrassment. He fisted his blonde locks and pulled them down and tried to smooth them out. He released his hair and it bounced into its former position, earning a frown from its frustrated owner. He covered his head with his arms so no one would see the fizzled hair on his head..

"Look Roxy!" Axel said beaming. He shoved his cell phone under Roxas' nose and smirked. On the little pixel screen, it displayed a picture of himself with static hair looking off to the side with his mouth open and slacked to the side. Roxas quickly snatched the sleek phone from Axel's fingers and pivoted quickly so Axel was behind him

"Oh my God! I _do_ look retarded!" Roxas whimpered, placing his hand on the side of his face. His face turned a deeper shade of red. Growling, he started pressing buttons randomly on the black phone. "That's it, I'm deleting this shiz…" he muttered under his breath darkly.

"NOO!!" Axel shouted, tackling Roxas from behind. He stumbled behind the blonde's back and tried to grab his phone over Roxas' shoulder.

"Get back! It needs to be destroyed!" Roxas screeched, stretching out his arms so the redhead couldn't reach it. Unfortunately, this proved difficult since Axel's arms were almost twice as long as his own. So in order for Roxas to keep the phone in his position, he kind of doubled over and clutched the phone tightly to his chest while he backed up against the pyro's body to push him away. Axel almost flipped over Roxas' as the younger blonde leaned forward and pushed back on his legs, causing Axel to lose most of his support that he was applying to Roxas' shoulders, and the balance of his long lanky legs. With a yelp Axel fell over Roxas and he reached his arms out in front of him so he wouldn't land on his face. Axel panted slightly as he held himself up with shaky arms with Roxas still underneath him. He was in some sort of push-up position with his butt high in the air, Roxas was still underneath him, but he wasn't being crushed. It was like Axel was forming some sort of awkward shelter overtop of him. Roxas looked over his shoulder at Axel's face and stuck his tongue at him. "Neeh," Roxas flipped onto his back and then he pulled Axel's phone up to his face and started to screw around with it again, obviously not succeeding yet in deleting the embarrassing picture.

Axel frowned at Roxas below him. "You know, I could be crushing you now." He said deadpan. His arms becoming slightly shaky from holding up his own weight for so long.

Roxas raised his eyebrows without taking his eyes off the phone. "Ya well, you wouldn't wanna do that to me anyways. I would kick your ass." He said plainly, knowing it was true.

A loud click made both their heads snap to the right. Both scowling immediately when they saw Riku holding up his sliver phone so the camera faced them. Sora craned his neck to look at Riku's phone screen and he laughed at what he saw displayed there. Axel noticed the blonde under him was distracted, and he snatched his phone back from Roxas' hand and he pushed himself up from the ground, landing down on his haunches, giving himself a victory laugh.

Roxas propped himself up with his elbows and blew some of his blonde bangs out of his eyes. He glared at Riku and he grabbed the end of the table and pulled himself off the ground. "Give it here!" Roxas said growling, reaching out to snatch the phone. Riku only pulled it back and shook his finger at the agitated blonde. Sora giggled like a marshmallow pony on crack.

"Tsk, tsk, Roxas. I'm saving this for blackmail against you and Axel." He said with an all-knowing smirk that made Roxas just want to rip off his pretty boy face. Axel leaned over the back of the couch and looked at the picture the Riku had taken. His face broke into a wicked grin.

"Aw sweeeeeeeeet! Dude, Riku! Send that to me!" the psychotic redhead said poking the side of Riku's head repeatedly. Riku glared at Axel and batted his hand away.

Riku proceeded to push some buttons on his cell phone, "Fine, but only if you send me that picture of Roxas with his spaztastic hair."

"Me too!!" Sora said bouncing up and down on his seat.

Roxas stared blankly at the three teens who started to type franticly into their phones. None of them talking, just focusing on the stupid bit of technology they each held in their hands. For some reason Roxas felt betrayed and used. Boo. He rolled his eyes. Just another day that the world decided to turn against him. Losing interest in his friends, he climbed up to the Tumor and pulled himself up. He got a sweat drop when he noticed that Axel's black Converse was still tangled up in the sheets. He looked down at Axel who had thrown himself over the back of the couch. One of his feet was bare, this whole time Axel only had one shoe on. Snorting, he tossed the matted, now blood-stained shoe off the Tumor and onto the floor where it thudded pathetically.

Sighing, Roxas looked out the closest window to his side and saw that the sun was just setting on the horizon. The clouds seemed to mesh together around the sun in streaks of pomegranate and deep oranges. The whole scene just seemed to calm Roxas' nerves. It was just something about the sunset that put him in a calm state of mind. Letting out a deep breath, Roxas leaned down on his pillow and pulled the thin sheet over his frail body. Snuggling into the blankets, his eyes growing heavy with exhaustion. Yawning, he finally slipped into dark bliss, as he half-heartily listened to the buzz of conversation below him.

**XXXXXXXI'M A LINEXXXXXXX**

He didn't know how long they had been on the road after he had fallen asleep. All he remembered was waking up in a slight daze in the middle of the night when the RV had finally come to a complete stop. The first thing he noticed was the sting of chilliness that settled itself on his exposed skin, he burrowed lazily back into the sheet and his nose felt like ice as it pressed against his forearm. He heard the footsteps on the floor of the hallway and he heard his mom helped prepare Riku and Sora's pullout bed. He didn't even notice the other body climb into the Tumor with him.

"Roxas…" Axel's warm breath ghosted around his cold ear. Making him sigh a bit at the warmth. Since when did it get so cold in the RV?! Axel didn't seem to get the response he was hoping for so he continued to speak. He placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder and shook him a bit. "Roxas…"

Roxas' tightened his eyes slightly, he was sooo tired, he wouldn't even be able to open his eyes if he wanted to. "Hmm..?" Roxas managed to mumble into his arm. He was so quiet Axel barely heard him. The redhead however, seemed to notice how exhausted his friend was so he continued to whisper in his ear. He had his hand still placed firmly on the other's shoulder, warmth was spreading through Roxas' shoulder and it continued to seep deep within his veins around the area.

"We're parked for the night, Riku's mom just pulled over into some sort of trailer park…" Axel sighed quietly and his breath tickled Roxas' ear. Against his own will, Roxas began to slowly slip from consciousness. Axel continued to ramble on about the 411 on the RV conditions. "You've been asleep for a while, and you missed a bunch of stuff that happened on the highway the way here. I swear to God, we saw this huuuuge…"

Roxas didn't hear anything after that. His brain wasn't complying with him. It wanted rest, and rest it would get. After a while Roxas felt Axel slip away from him and the coldness returned to his shoulder. The last thing he remembered was a thicker comforter blanket was being placed onto his body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry for all grammar mistakes and shit! C: This is just for fun so don't be bitchin' to me if you don't think it's perfect. HOWEVER! I wanna improve my writing so basically just ignore what I said above…haha, I should just delete the first part but I'm lazy and I'm just gonna pretend that my keyboard doesn't have a delete button: sdkj5k$rkjkdfmrwW$6b lololololol, I can't delete it cause I have no delete button! Weeee!! $6545654yfgedr6 (har har, crack.)**

**REVIEW!!! D**


End file.
